<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Upon a Time... by 3ssen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271751">Once Upon a Time...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ssen/pseuds/3ssen'>3ssen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Kemonomimi, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ssen/pseuds/3ssen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What pretty eyes you have.”</p>
<p>This was a fic prompt but a Red Riding Hood AU was too cute not to draw as a treat &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JayDick Summer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Upon a Time...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/naol/gifts">naol</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from naol: “Fairytale AU Where Jason is red riding hood and Dick is the big bad wolf stalking him or Dick is red riding hood visiting Alfred, then he find Jason, the wolf, Jason does not scare him and now it is Dick who looks for Jason in the forest.<br/>Bottom Jason pls”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have overdone the muscles...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>